1. Field
Devices, methods, and articles of manufacture consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting device package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art side-view type light emitting device package, of which a light emitting surface is disposed to be perpendicular to a board, includes an electrode pad disposed on a lateral surface of the package mounted on the board. To this end, an array of complicated processes of exposing a lead frame electrically connected to a light emitting device from a lateral surface of a package body and bending the exposed lead frame must be performed. Thus, the ability of reduce a package size and manufacturing costs is limited.
In addition, in filling a reflective cup, in which a light emitting device is installed, with resin containing phosphors through a dispensing process, it is difficult to uniformly inject a predetermined amount of resin repeatedly to maintain and manage a predetermined thickness of the light emitting device. In particular, it is difficult to maintain a phosphor layer having a uniform thickness, which in turn has disadvantageous affects on color coordinate dispersion performance.